Surprise Of Love
by poketopia
Summary: Amu dies from the world of Shugo Chara but is found as a 16yr old in a new place at Sweet Amour High. Will her friends be able to find her and save her? What will happen between her friends from the guardians and from Sweet Amour? Read to find out what happens!


**Chapter 1**

A woman stabbed Amu with her sword. "Amu!" she heard both Ikuto and Tadase call her name as she fell to the ground. Blood started pouring out of her stomach and she started to breathe heavier. "You bitch!" Ikuto yelled and punched the woman in the face while Tadase rushed to Amu's side and held her. "Ikuto-nissan, she's not doing well!" Tadase called and tried wrapping a bandage around her. "Am... I... dying?" Amu asked weakly as she looked at Tadase. "Not on my watch." He replied as he tried bandaging her up as he started crying. The bandage didn't help much since the blood just went through it. Ikuto knocked the woman out and immediately came running towards Amu. "Amu, keep fighting." He pleaded. "Ikuto..." She looked over at Ikuto and smiled gently as tears fell down her cheeks. "Amu-chan, I told you, i'm not letting you die." Tadase cried as he held her and then looked over to Ikuto for help. Ikuto carried Amu in his arms bridal style. "We're going to get you to a hospital. Tadase, call an ambulance." Ikuto ordered and Tadase did as he was told.

"I..." Amu tried to speak but she was too weak to say anything. "Hold on Amu. The ambulance will be here soon." Ikuto answered with worry in his tone. Soon, the ambulance came and took her away to the hospital, the woman was arrested for attempted murder, and Tadase and Ikuto went to the hospital to see Amu. "Doctor is she-" The doctor had interrupted Ikuto, "The blade went through and damaged many important parts in her stomach. We are not sure if we will be able to save her in time. I apologize." Tadase grabbed Amu's hand and started crying. "You're wrong..she's stronger then that, she wouldn't give up so easily." Ikuto protested as he slammed his fist on a nearby table and tried not to cry. "I am deeply sorry, we've done everything we could. We just ran out of time." The doctor apologized and walked out the room to give them some space.

"I failed." Ikuto muttered with his head down as a tear fell down his face. "I-Ikuto? T-Tadase?" Amu woke up and looked at the both of them. "We're here, Amu-chan." Tadase reassured, trying to sound as calm as possible. "I...I have to go soon." Amu stated weakly and looked at the two of them with a sad smile. "Amu-chan you can't leave! I would never forgive myself." Tadase cried. Ikuto didn't say anything, but you could tell he was sad and pained by what he was hearing. "Thank you guys...for the memories." Amu replied as she smiled and a tear fell from one of her eyes. "I love you." Ikuto confessed and Amu looked at him. "I love you too." She replied weakly as more tears streamed down her face, but it wasn't of sadness, it was of peace. Tadase already knew about Amu's feelings towards Ikuto so it didn't really bother him that much. He was just happy that he got to be one of her closest friends and to see her happy. "G-goodbye..." Amu cried and smiled at the same time. "No, Amu!" Ikuto cried and kissed her. "Amu-chan..." Tadase looked at her sadly. Amu put her hand up to Ikuto's face once he stopped kissing her. She smiled innocently and whispered, "Arigato." She closed her eyes, breathed her last breath and became completely still. "Amu? Amu?" Ikuto repeated her name hoping that she would wake up, but she didn't. Ikuto put his forehead to hers and started crying and muttering her name. Tadase was also crying and looking down. "Her radiance is still alive." Dia commented. "Dia?" Tadase looked over to the chara and Ikuto did the same but kept his hand in Amu's.

"Her radiance is alive, and that means she's alive. It seems like it's coming from somewhere else though." Dia repeated more clearly. "What do you mean by that?" Ikuto asked. "She's alive, just in a different world." Dia answered and her headband began to glow and a portal appeared in the hospital room. "I'm going to call the rest of the guardians." Tadase stated and started calling all of the guardians with his cellphone. "Will will be able to save Amu-chan?" Ran and Miki asked at the same time. "Yellow commoner seems to know something so, my prediction is yes." Kiseki answered. "What's with the giant portal-nya?" Yoru asked as he stared at the glowing portal. The other charas looked into the portal as well. "Dia, you said she's in a different world, but what does this portal have to do with that?" Ikuto asked trying to figure things out. "We go into the portal, find the Amu from that world and then I will explain more once we find her." Dia explained, and for once was being pretty clear. "We're here!" Nadeshiko called as the rest of the guardians arrived. Tadase explained everything that had happened to the rest of the guardians. "Amu-chiii.." Yaya started bawling. "We will do our best to bring Amu back." Nadeshiko promised and looked into the portal. "Let's go." Ikuto stared into the portal and then walked into it with the others following him from behind. Utau was called and she stayed in the hospital room to monitor Amu's body and to watch them on a screen on the portal. "The Amu from this world won't know you guys so you have to be careful with what you say and do." Utau informed and watched them all step into the portal.

* * *

(Amu's P.O.V) (Her hair is twice as long here and she is taller fyi)

I woke up and looked at my clock. _I had that same dream again?_ I had been getting the same dream for 3 days in a row now. _I guess I should work on my introduction,_ I thought. "My name is Amu Hinamori. I am 16 years old and I just transferred from Japan to Sweet Amour High School." I looked at my cat. "No, that won't work, it's too plain!" I sighed and fell over onto my bed. I covered my face with my pillow. "Amu, it's time for school!" I heard mother call from the kitchen. Oh shoot, i'm going to be late if I don't hurry! I got off my bed, quickly got dressed, and ran down the stairs. "See you mom, bye!" I waved and quickly ran out the door. _Way to go, Amu._ I thought as I ran down the street, and turned the corner. Finally, I made it to school before the bell rung. I got entered the building and looked around. A lady with glasses, pink outfit and gray hair came up to me. "You must be our new transfer student, welcome to Sweet Amour High." The lady greeted me and smiled. "Hello, I'm Amu Hinamori. " I greeted and shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, i'm Principal Shermanksy. I run the school and keep it in order. I suggest you find Nathaniel, our student body president, he will help you get settled in." The principal suggested. "Alright, thanks." I thanked her and started walking down the hall.

"Are you the new girl?" A blonde girl asked me. "Yeah, i'm Amu Hinamori." I greeted. The girl started laughing and I didn't understand why. "What kind of outfit is that? It looks like something from 90's." The girl laughed at me and pushed me aside and the two girls behind her also laughed. _What's with those girls?_ I thought as I picked up my stuff. I read a sign beside a nearby door, 'Student Council Room' it read. I opened the door and walked inside. "Hello? Is Nathaniel in here?" I asked, looking around the room. A blonde haired boy replied to me. "I'm Nathaniel, do you need something?" He asked. "Oh, the principal said you would help me get settled in." I explained. "Oh, you're the transfer student, Amu correct?" he asked. I nodded a bit surprised. _He was already calling me by my first name._ I thought and then I realized _I'm not in Japan, there customs are probably different here._ "I have your enrollment form ready, all you need to do is get a student picture ID and then you'll be set." He explained and handed me my enrollment forms. "Thank you." I thanked him and headed out the door. _Wait a second...I forgot to ask where I get the ID...ugh stupid me!_ I did a mental face palm and walked out toe the court yard. I saw a boy with red hair standing there with his arms crossed.

"Um, excuse me, do you know where I could get my student picture ID? I just got here and they seem to already be bugging me about it." I asked and the boy turned around and looked at me. "You get them at the dollar store." He answered in a gruff voice. "Okay, thank you." I thanked him and noticed something about his shirt that reminded me of something. "What are you looking at?" He asked and sounded a bit annoyed. "Sorry, it's just, the symbol on your shirt seems familiar." I admitted and kept trying to think of where i've seen it before. "Oh yeah? Where?" He asked. _Gee, is he trying to give me an exam or something!?_ I thought about it and then it came to my mind. "Isn't it from some sort of rock band or something?" I asked to see if I was right. "Yeah, its from a rock band. Do you listen to it much?" He asked, still with the same attitude as before. "Yeah, I like rock sometimes." I replied and noticed that he was smirking. "You're interesting. Most girls don't like rock. Anyways, you should probably go get the photo taken before they start pestering you about it." He suggested. I think he complimented me, but I wasn't too sure. "Thanks." I thanked him again and went back inside the building. _After school, I'm going to go get my photo ID,_ I thought. I started thinking about red headed boy and blushed. Wait, what? Why was I blushing!? I sighed and walked to class.

(School Ends)

I grabbed my stuff and started heading out of the school. "Hey, you." I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see that it was the red headed boy. "Oh, hi." I greeted. "Follow me, i've got something cool to show you." He stated and started walking down the hallway. I followed him since I didn't really have anything better to do. "Where are we going?" I asked. "You'll see." He replied as we headed upstairs. He's just full of secrets, isn't he. We finally reached the top and he opened a door that led to the outside. I read a sign by the door, 'Balcony, No Students Allowed'. I sighed and followed him onto the balcony. _Wow,_ I thought. It was pretty cool seeing all the buildings and people below us. "This is pretty cool, even if it is restricted." I stated as I watched cars go by. "What's your name?" He asked me. "Amu, you?" I replied. "Castiel." He answered and he looked over the balcony. "Well Castiel, it seems to me that you're a bit of a rebel." I commented. "Oh really? What makes you say that?" He asked, a smirk crawling onto his face. _He sure has a lot of questions,_ I thought. "Well for one, you sneak onto restricted areas." I observed and pointed at the sign. He laughed a little at me, or it seemed like it anyways. "Touche." He replied. I don't know why but I started to blush.

I turned and then slipped on water and almost fell over the balcony. I closed my eyes expecting to fall but for some reason I didn't. "Huh?" I thought out loud and opened my eyes. I started blushing when I noticed that Castiel had caught me and stopped me from falling over the balcony. "You need to be more careful." He stated, and I was sure I heard a hint of worry in his voice. "Y-yeah. Thanks." I replied as my heart started to beat faster. _Why was my heart beating so fast? Why as I blushing?_ I wondered, trying to figure it out. I checked my watch. "Oh no. I forgot I still need to get my student ID!" I exclaimed and put my bag back on. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Thanks for bringing me here and saving me." I thanked him and rushed back to the door and ran down the stairs, through the halls and out the school.

I ran to the dollar store as fast as I could. _Good, they're still open._ I sighed with relief and opened the door and went inside. I walked over to the counter. "Hello, i'd like to get my Student ID please." I requested. "Alright." The man pointed towards an ID photo booth in the corner. I went inside and got my picture taken and then brought it to the desk. "That'll be 3$ please." The man asked. "Okay." I gave the man 3$, grabbed my ID and headed home. _I can't believe I almost forgot my ID._ I sighed with relief as I came to my home. I unlocked the door with my key and went inside. I looked around the room with shock as I saw some things broken and papers scattered everywhere. "Where are my parents?" I thought out loud and checked the phone to see if they left a message. "Hi dear, this is mom. Just leaving a message to let you know that we have gone away on a trip and won't be back for about 5 weeks. There is lots of food in the fridge and money in case you need it. See you soon, mom." The message ended.

I stood there until I heard a loud bashing sound coming from the kitchen. I turned around instantly to look at the direction of the kitchen. I froze in my place as my heart beat faster and faster with fright. I slowly went to the door and took out my cellphone. Two men with masks came into the living room and stared at me. I quickly took a photo and dashed out the door and bolted down the street as fast as I could. I heard the sound of a car behind me and looked to see that the two men were following me in a white van. "Help, somebody help!" I yelled as I ran. The man fired a gun and hit my leg and I fell and hit the ground. I got up and continued running as fast as I could and I knocked on some random person's door in hope to get inside to safety. Somebody answered but I didn't notice who it was because I was constantly looking at the two men in the white van that were getting closer. "May I come inside please? There are these two men following me and I need somewhere to hide." I pleaded and continued looking back at the men and then put a hand on my leg, trying to stop it from bleeding. "Sure." The person pulled me in and shut the door.

"Poor dear, may I asked what happened?" A woman with long black hair asked me. "I'm not really sure. I was late leaving school and left to get my ID. After that I came to my house, unlocked the door and found that things were broken and papers were all over the floor. I took a picture of the two men who were there but then they started chasing me as soon as I left the house." I explained. I winced in pain and looked over at my leg. "Poor girl. May I see your leg?" She asked softly. I nodded and she put some gel stuff on it, took the bullet out and bandaged it. "Thank you miss." I thanked her for letting me in. "Where are your parents?" She asked me. "I don't know exactly where but I got a message saying that they had gone on a trip for 5 weeks." I answered. "Oh. Maybe you should stay here until they return. I mean, it could be dangerous to go back to your place, especially if those men are waiting out there for you." She suggested to me. She did have a good point, I mean, I don't want to have to go back only to find them there. I thought about it for a bit and then made a decision. "Thank you miss, it is truly generous of you to help me" I thanked her again. "Call me Valerie." She replied and smiled at me. "My name is Amu." I greeted.

"I'll go put on the tea for you. I'm sure you must be thirsty after running away from those men." Valerie offered and I saw her go into her kitchen. "Thank you." I thanked her once more and headed into their living room. It was a nice living room. There was a fire place and a big flat screen tv above it. The couches were red and vintage looking. There was a red electric guitar, a bookshelf and lots of game consoles. The coffee table looked like it was made out of a birch tree and the lamps were just beautiful. I saw a picture on the fire mantle of Valerie, a man and a young boy with black hair that looked to be around five years old. I noticed Valerie came in with some tea and put it on the coffee table. "Who's that in the picture?" I asked and took a sip of the tea. "That's my husband and my son." She answered and sat down beside me. "Does he go to school at Sweet Amour?" I asked with curiosity. "Yeah, but I don't usually see him until around 7:00pm." She replied to my question. "Oh." I took another sip off the tea. I could tell it was green tea by the smell and flavour of it. "This tea is really good." I stated as I took another sip off it. "Thank you, I made it out of some ingredients a passenger gave to me." She replied. "Are you a pilot?" I asked even more curious than I was before. "No, I'm a flight attendant." She answered my question and got up. "I'm heading upstairs, let me know if you need anything." Valerie added. I nodded my head and she went upstairs.

I finished drinking my tea and turned on the tv. I heard the door open and instinctively I turned my head to see who it was. Wait, Castiel!? What was he doing here!? I was confused and my heart started to beat faster. Why was my heart beating faster? I turned my head to pretend that I was watching tv. "Amu? What are you doing here?" He had noticed me and came over to me. "I'd ask you the same thing." I replied a bit confused. "I live here." He answered and crossed his arms. "Oh. Well, someone broke into my house, shot me with a gun, so I decided to run to a nearby house." I explained, leaving out some of the details. "You what!?" He looked concerned. "I said, someone broke into my house, I took a picture of them and they started chasing me in a white van. Then they shot my leg but then I-" Castiel interrupted me. "You don't need you to repeat yourself." He commented and sat beside me. "Then why'd you ask?" I questioned him. "How'd they break in? And wouldn't you have your parents around?" He asked, again he sounded a bit annoyed. "I don't know how they got in, and my parents are on vacation for 5 weeks. Valerie, or your mom, said I should stay here until they get back since those creepy guys are probably still out there." I explained and looked down.

This was weird, coming into somebody's home only to find out that your only friend lives there, and they happen to be a cute boy. Wait, what was I thinking? "Well that would explain why there's a white van parked outside. Wait, you said you took a photo of them?" He asked turning to me. "Yeah." I showed him the photo on my cellphone. "You should call the police and send it to them." He suggested. That actually wasn't a bad idea. "Okay." I sent the photo of the two men to the police through my phone. I heard barking and instantly turned around and jumped. "Don't tell me that you're scared of dogs." He grunted. "I'm not scared, it just surprised me." I looked at the black and brown dog. "Isn't that a Belgian Shephard?" I asked, as it looked familiar to something I saw online. "Yeah, his name is Demon." Castiel answered and the dog came over to me. I looked at it and then pet it.

"I just realized, where am I suppose to sleep?" I asked. "There's a spare bedroom upstairs. Unless you want to sleep with me." He smirked at me. "Pervert." I muttered under my breath and crossed my arms. What was with him? He always acted strange. He just laughed at me, which I didn't see what was very funny. I went upstairs and eventually found the spare room. I looked out the window of the spare bedroom and saw that the white van was still parked there. "What's the matter? Scared that they'll try to get you in the middle of the night?" Castiel asked. I wasn't sure if he was being serious or if he was trying to tease me again, but I answered anyways. "No, they just remind me of something." I lied since it didn't matter. "Whatever." Castiel left the room and I got into bed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry that it took awhile to write this, I was trying to think of a good plot for the story and a good starting point that wouldn't seem too boring. So Amu died, but another Amu is alive near Sweet Amour, strange things have happened, and even stranger things will happen later on. And have you ever noticed, Castiel and Ikuto are similar? Maybe they're the same person, or maybe they aren't. You'll just have to find out when you read more of this story. :P Please R&R and sorry for making you think on a cliff hanger.


End file.
